Nightmare Before Band
by Nightmarelover13
Summary: Laney and Corey found a tree with a pumpkin symbol which suck them inside now they are in Halloween town And met The pumpkin King What will happen next (I DO NOT OWN GROJBAND OR NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS)


HEY PEPS THIS IS MY FIRST EVER CROSS OVER STORY AND I WANT TO MAKE IT SPECIAL SO I THOUGHT TO COMBINE GROJBAND WITH MY CHILDHOOD MOVIE THE NIGHTMARE BEFORE CHRISTMAS

WELL HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY

Standing in a small clearing, miles of trees surround me. Overhead the full moon illuminates the scene. Dense fog blinds me of much of my sight. Cringing as a cool breeze passes through, forcing the branches to sway, I pull my coat tight to my chest,I look to my left laney is doing the same I forgot why we were even in the woods oh yeah kin and kon dare us to spend the night in the feels as though We were being watched. This eerie feeling sends me in a panic, pushing me to begin walking. Further dwelling on the thought of not being alone in this place, I run I guess laney had the same feeling she start running with me,I was running with fear I trip over my own two came tumbling into some branches shape as a mini cave which broke when I came tumbling toward it,I fell on the hard wet soil

"Core! Where are you!?"I could hear laney yelling for me

"I'm right here lanes!"I yelled.

LANEY POV

Corey had trip over by his own feet he fell somewhere around here

"Core!where are you!?"I yelled with concern for my best friend and secret crush

"I'm right here lanes!"Corey yelled

I followed the echo of Corey yell

And hear it coming from branches that were broken I guess he's here I climb down slowly which fail and I came tumbling down landing on a soft like pillow floor

"I hope you're not comfortable."a familiar voice said I look down where I was siting and saw that I was sitting on Corey

"Ha sorry core I fell down too."

"It's ok lanes can you just get off me?"

I get off Corey and help him up

"Thanks lanes."

"No proble-"I didn't finish my sentence I was shock

"What's wrong?"Corey ask me I just pointed behind him he look to see a tree with a turkey on it

We then turn to the left to see more tree we back away and we see a circle of trees each have a different symbol one tree had a bunny,another had pine tree,another four leaf clover,and a heart,

NO ONE POV

Corey and laney were truly confuse they didn't know where they were it was beginning to get more chilling,Corey and laney were beginning to walk away that's until laney heard a whisper calling her name

"Laney."the voice whisper,Laney stop

"Did you heard that?"laney ask Corey

"No."

"Wait shhh."laney put her fingers to Corey lips to quiet him

"Laney."the voice whisper again

"Did it just said laney?"corey ask

"Yeah let's follow it."

"Umm S-Sure."Corey scarily agree to his best friend

As the voice whispered again and this time laney and Corey followed it,the voice lead them to a tree with a pumpkin symbol

"Why did the voice lead us here?"Corey ask

"I don't know lets go back."laney said

But when she said that the pumpkin symbol open like a door and suck laney and Corey inside the tree.

Laney and Corey walk through the dark until they see a scarecrow standing there with a sign that's says

HALLOWEEN TOWN

"Halloween town?"Corey question

"Halloween town."laney said as she has memory of it

Wind blew the scarecrow and made it turn left pointing to the direction of Halloween town the two teens walk to that direction they see a cemetery and music played?

[SHADOW]

_**Boys and girls of every age**_

_**Wouldn't you like to see something strange?**_

[SIAMESE SHADOW]

_**Come with us and you will see**_

_**This, our town of Halloween**_

Corey and laney walk more

[PUMPKIN PATCH CHORUS]

_**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**_

_**Pumpkins scream in the dead of night**_

Corey was frighten he ran in a house and laney followed,Corey ran in a room closing the door behind him

[GHOSTS]

_**This is Halloween, everybody make a scene**_

_**Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright**_

_**It's our town, everybody scream**_

_**In this town of Halloween**_

_**[CREATURE UNDER THE BED]**_

_**I am the one hiding under your bed**_

_**Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red**_

Corey look down under the bed and saw glowing red eyes and sharp teeth he scream running down the stairs but was soon stop

[MAN UNDER THE STAIRS]

_**I am the one hiding under yours stairs**_

_**Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair**_

The man under the stairs show Corey his finger which made Corey more scare laney stood there with a smile on her face

Corey run off whiling laney tries to catch up to him

[CORPSE CHORUS]

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_[VAMPIRES]_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_In this town we call home_**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

Corey ran out the house running in front of a hearse which the mayor was on top

[MAYOR]

_**In this town, don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise**_

Laney push Corey out the way into an alley where they walk in the dark night

[CORPSE CHORUS]

_**Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can**_

_**Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll...**_

_**[HARLEQUIN DEMON, WEREWOLF & MELTING MAN]**_

_**Scream! This is Halloween**_

_**Red 'n' black, slimy green**_

Corey jump whiling laney was well enjoying this

[WEREWOLF]

_**Aren't you scared?**_

Corey shook his head yes and laney shook her head no

[WITCHES]

_**Well, that's just fine**_

The witches grab the two teens with their broom

[WITCHES]

**_Say it once, say it twice_**

**_Take a chance and roll the dice_**

**_Ride with the moon in the dead of night_**

They release the two teens

[HANGING TREE]

_**Everybody scream, everbody scream**_

_**[HANGED MEN]**_

_**In our town of Halloween!**_

_**[CLOWN]**_

_**I am the clown with the tear-away face**_

_**Here in a flash and gone without a trace**_

_**[SECOND GHOUL]**_

_**I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"**_

_**I am the wind blowing through your hair **_

At that point laney saw a doll like human with red hair her red long hair was getting blown by the wind

"She look familiar."laney thought to herself as Corey kept pulling her arm to go

[**_OOGIE BOOGIE SHADOW]_**

**_I am the shadow on the moon at night_**

**_Filling your dreams to the brim with fright_**

Corey stop when he saw a long wooden thing with a sharp end

[CORPSE CHORUS]

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! _**

[CHILD CORPSE TRIO]

_**Tender lumplings everywhere**_

_**Life's no fun without a good scare **_

The kids inside pop out which made Corey fall back also laney

[PARENT CORPSES]

_**That's our job, but we're not mean**_

_**In our town of Halloween**_

The adults corpses help Corey and laney get up

[CORPSE CHORUS]

_**In this town**_

_**[MAYOR]**_

_**Don't we love it now?**_

_**Everybody's waiting for the next surprise **_

"I don't want to wait for the next surprise!"Corey yelled with fear

"Core don't be a scary cat."laney said teasing Corey

[CORPSE CHORUS]

**_Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back_**

**_And scream like a banshee_**

**_Make you jump out of your skin_**

**_This is Halloween, everyone scream_**

**_Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy_**

A corpse said pushing a scare crow on a straw horse

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch

Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now!

The corpse put the scare crow on fire and the scarecrow gets out of its position and jump in a well

[EVERYONE]

**_This is Halloween, this is Halloween_**

**_Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!_**

**_[CORPSE CHILD TRIO]_**

**_In this town we call home_**

**_Everyone hail to the pumpkin song_**

**_[EVERYONE]_**

**_La la la la-la la la-la-la _**

As they sang The one and only Jack Skellington comes out the well,Corey look at jack he had put his head up to see his face one look at jack made Corey fainted

Laney shook her head and chuckle she goes on her knees and fan Corey with her hand

"I'm sorry that I terrified your friend-wait why aren't you scare of me?"jack ask

"It's ok and I'm not scare because you don't seem scary at all."laney said which made the witches,vampires,and the corpse gasp

"You do know this is the pumpkin king every human is terrified of him."the mayor said surprise

"Other people may be afraid of him but I don't find him scary none of this scares me."

They all gasp

"Hmm ok really."jack said Corey finally awoken from fainting but it was a bad time jack did his most terrifying face and roar Corey fainted again laney didn't even flinch or blink

"Was that suppose to be scary?"

"Hmm what's your name human?"

"The name is laney Penn and yours?"

"Jack Skellington the pumpkin king."laney put her hand out and jack shake her hand laney didn't even hesitate to shake jacks long skeleton hand

"So is your friend will ever wake up?"jack ask

Laney just shrug Jack then pick corey unconscious body up

"Where are you taking him?"laney ask

"To my house so when he wakes up he won't faint again."jack explain

Jack then start walking towards his home laney followed whiling following she was amaze of how awesome Halloween Town seem

COREY POV

I felt myself flying i open my eyes to see the tall guy carrying me probably to eat me I then see black oh boy I fainted again.

Laney Pov

Once we reach jacks house it was tall and skinny house it kinda like a lighthouse it shape like it but its not,his door was skinny and tall just like him I barely fit through the door once we enter I heard a feminine voice

"Jack are you here?"

"Yes sweetie and I brought two guest well one of them fainted."jack replied as he replied the same doll like human with red long hair comes in the living room

"Oh hello you're a human?"the doll like human ask me

"Yes why?"

"Well usually humans would be

unconscious."she explain

"You mean like him."I pointed to Corey

"Yeah oh how rude I am my name is Sally what's is your name?"

"My name is laney penn."I took out my hand and we shook hands

"I like your red hair."I compliment Sally

"Thank you I like yours." I just realize we both have red hair

"Would you like to have dinner with us?"Sally ask me

"Sure."

As I said that a dog cames out from I don't know where

"Zero!"I shouted with excitement

Jack and Sally look at me with confusion

"What?"I said

"How did you know our dog name?"jack ask me

I just shrug as I pet zero

He licks my face and wag his tail

"It seem like zero likes you."jack said

"Lanes where I'm I?"Corey ask waking up

"Core you're finally awake."I said hugging Corey

"So where are we-T-Tall guy!"Corey said looking like he was going to faint again this time I slap him across his face

"Core get a hold of yourself!"

"Ouch lanes ok ok I won't faint no more."Corey rubbed his left cheek

I felt bad for slapping Corey but he needed to stop fainting

"Ok so now let me introduce to the guy who kept making you faint his name is jack Skellington the pumpkin king."I introduce jack

"And jack this is my awesome best friend Corey Riffin."I introduce Corey

"And who is this."Corey said pointing to Sally

"That is Sally she is now the pumpkin queen."she smile

"Mom!dad! I'm home!"a voice called out which belong to a boy with red hair a Skeleton face like jack skinny like jack and skin is like normal skin but with stitches

He looks at me and I look at him he look so familiar I just don't know where or how. I just know that I know him

"Oh this is my son-"

"Edgar."I interrupt jack

"Yes and Edgar this is-"

"Laney."Edgar interrupt jack

"How do you two know each other?"Sally ask

Wait I think I remember them I know this town I know Jack and Sally I know Edgar because-because I don't know but I know that I know them

"Ok this might sound weird but here I go I know all of you guys no wonder I wasn't scare of jack or that I wasn't scared of this whole town I some how know this place and some how know you guys."I explain

"That does sound crazy."Sally said

"Yes indeed maybe we should go to Dr.F."jack suggested

"Yes good Idea jack."Sally said

THATS IT FOR CHAPTER ONE WELL IT MAY BE CONFUSING BUT HEY IM TRYING HERE REVIEW


End file.
